Newlyweds
by Hyacinth Blue
Summary: Set 100 years in the future, Bella is a vampire and the Cullens are starting another year at another school, is everything going to be the same or is something going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS! IT IS IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT!!!! This is set 100 years in the future, except I don't know what the future is going to be like so let's just pretend there were not many advancements. If I decide to add something I'll put it in the author's note in BOLD and CAPS so just glace at the author's notes if you don't feel like reading them.** **Also, Bella is a vampire and she is Bella Hale so she can date Edward.**

"Time for school!" Alice called up the stairs. Normally I would be a little excited about the first day if school in a new town but right now I could only think about Edward's lips, which right now were on mine. I also was thinking about his body, which was on mine also.

"Edward and Bella, if you two don't get down here right now I will come up there and pull you two apart!" Oops, Alice was getting impatient.

Our kiss (among other things) slowly came to a close. As I got out of bed I grabbed Edward's hand to pull him out too. We walked into our closet and grabbed some clothes to put on. Just as I was about to put on my shirt (my last item of clothing to put on), Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. My eyes closed and I shivered with pleasure. The moment was short though as Alice burst through the door and grabbed my hand to pull me downstairs. I grabbed Edward's hand and we were pulled down the stairs by Alice.

As we pulled in to the school's parking lot I sighed knowing what was going to come next, though there was always one good thing….

As walked towards the office, everyone stared at our inhuman beauty, because we were inhuman!

The secretary gave us our papers such as our schedules and a map of the school. She shooed us out as other students came to her with their problems. As I compared my schedules with Edward and Alice I walked to my first class that Edward and Alice also had. Oh great another boring class of sophomore level math….

The teacher gave us our copies of the textbook and sent us to the back of the classroom to take our seats.

The material was the same, except maybe the advancements that we already knew about and some that only we knew about thanks to Alice. Everyone kept on staring at us, being the new kids was weird enough, having extreme beauty and the vampire qualities made us even harder not to ignore.

There you go! That was the first chapter. I can't guarantee chapters very often but I do like reviews…….

Hannah


	2. Chapter 2

As class let out Edward grabbed my hand and led me to my next class. Sadly this was the one class I didn't have with him. I was about to turn and go when he leaned down and kissed me on my lips. I responded immediately. It was sweet, but the moment was short.

He pulled away and I smiled up at him. Then he gave me a kiss on my cheek and whispered in my ear, "I have to mark my territory." That was the part I liked….

I walked into the English classroom and sighed. The teacher was male. That will pretty much sum up the class, for the entire year.

"Hi, I'm new. My name's Bella Hale. Is there a required reading list, or novel, or anything I need for this class?" The teacher looked like he was about to faint. Oh, dear.

"Uh…yeah," His shaking hand gave me a book and a piece of paper. He then pointed to an empty desk in the back for me to sit in. I gracefully walked to it and sat down.

"Hey there," the boy was turned around in his chair.

"Hello." I was no ready for some adolescent admirer.

"My name's Karl, and yours?"

"Bella."

"Come on sweetie, more then one word for me, please?" Man he was getting annoying.

"I have a boyfriend." Actually a husband but you don't need to know that.

"That's alright, you can break-up." Man maybe I should show him my wedding ring.

"We won't be breaking-up up, ever." Can he just shut-up??? Where was Edward when I needed him…?

"Alright, attention everyone, we have a new student today. Bella, can you stand up and tell us about yourself?" The teacher said.

I stood up and faced the class. "My name is Bella, as you know. I am 16 years old. I have an older brother, Jasper, and an older sister, Rosalie, who are twins. I live with my aunt and uncle. My uncle is a doctor at the hospital here. They also have three adopted children, Edward, Emmett, and Alice." I started. "I like to read, watch TV, and listen to music," with my husband… "And I'm dating someone." I finished. That should show that stupid kid, Karl.

"Thank you for that, at least someone enjoys reading here. Now we will continue reading _The Scarlet Letter_, hopefully Bella has read some of it because we will not be reviewing this week. If you need help, I am available during lunch." Wow. Did he just hit on me? I'm pretty sure I heard Edward growl.

**Hey avid readers! Please tell me what you think. I made it a little longer!!!!!**

**Next up….. I need ideas for what Bella's power should be. When you review, please contribute. It would be nice if it isn't a power the Cullen's already have.**

**Thanks! Hannah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I didn't promise chapters often but I felt like you needed one.**

**Just for your info, Bella's power is teleportation. She can go anywhere with anyone at anytime. Before she realized what her power was she would disappear suddenly and then come back. Use your imagination!**

After my boring classes in the morning, Edward met me to walk me to lunch. The only thing interesting about coming to new schools was watching people's reactions. But of course there was a downside to that too. Watching people's reactions to Edward was hard. The lust and the longing just got old and more annoying every year.

In the lunchroom we sat at a more secluded table with the food we weren't going to eat. I still didn't get way we bought it. Oh, what we do with everlasting money.

Just then I noticed a couple of boys, three to be exact, start looking towards us increasingly often. As Edward's hand made its way to the bridge of his nose, Alice, Rosalie and I knew what was coming.

"Everyone, quick put your wedding rings on your right ring finger. **(A/N: That's not the hand where your wedding ring goes right, if it's the opposite then imagine it the opposite.) **

Pretty soon the three boys came over to our table. Most likely they were the jocks of the school, man they were annoying. But what was even worse was that Karl was one of them. They were definitely going to be annoying as hell.

"Hello, ladies. My name is Jim, this is Mark and Karl." Karl winked at me. Ew.

"We were wondering if you were in a relationship with anyone at the moment. 'Cause if you aren't then I may be at service."

"Sorry, but we all have our own man," Rosalie told them.

"And the relationships are…" Alice continued.

"Rock solid," I finished. And then we held up our hands with the rings. We all smiled. The look on their faces was priceless. I loved it when we did this. We've done it before but the next part was my favorite part. We all turned to our significant other and laid a big wet one on them. I always "get into it" when Edward and I kiss but we had just spent months where there were no limits and we also hadn't kissed since this morning.

I felt a faint tapping on my shoulder. We broke apart. The boys were still there and now all of their mouths were hanging open.

I smiled, "Whops." Everyone stifled a giggle. I swear I heard Emmett whisper something about Edward not being a prude anymore and I'm pretty sure that's what he said because Edward was glaring at him now.

I stood up and went to deposit my uneaten food in the garbage. Edward followed and then discreetly led us out of the lunchroom.

We walked hand in hand through the halls until Edward led us outside and eventually to his new and improved Volvo. He opened the door and climbed into the backseat.

"Care to join me?" He asked with a smile on his face. We spent the next hour sitting in the backseat listening to music and kissing, more than occasionally.

**What did you think? Yes there will be a plat. It may not be the best plot ever, but I love Edward and Bella fluff, it's just so fluffy!**

**Hannah**


	4. Chapter 4

After Edward and I finished our rendezvous in the backseat, we only had one class left. Though this was one class people were supposed to not have to think in, as a vampire, it is one of the hardest classes. Not running as fast as you could, holding back all the time. It was indeed frustrating. Thankfully Edward and I had it together. We walked hand in hand to the gym doors and to where we met the gym teacher. By his looks, and Edward's reaction, I'm guessing he liked me.

"Uh…. Here's your uniforms, changing rooms are that way, see you in class."

I giggled as Edward's hand slid around my waist to lead me to the locker rooms.

When we got to the girls changing room I kissed Edward on the cheek and walked into the doors of hell.

The room was average sized, lined with lockers and benches. One wall led to the restrooms and sinks. I set the uniform on a bench and started undressing. All of the girls in my class were trying to stare unnoticeably, but of course I saw it. They were looking for imperfections. But I didn't have any so I just smiled and just about choked with laughter when I realized I was still wearing my blue lace revealing underwear that I had on since last night……And the shirt was white see-through. Edward was going to have a field day! All of the boys (including the teacher's) thoughts mixed with his own. This was going to be interesting.

All of the girls continued staring as I put on the blue shorts that were a size too small (thanks, Mr. Gym Teacher…) and the white t-shirt. I could easily see my under garments, but I'm counting on poor human sight to blind them of what is right in front of their eyes.

I walked into the gym and spotted Edward standing by himself, waiting for me. As soon as he knew I was there he looked in my direction. I knew he saw me when his face became blank and his eyes opened wide.

I jogged over to him.

"Forgot to change?" he whispered in my ear.

"I was in a hurry," I replied.

When the teacher came out his eyes bugged out of their sockets and he stood still, as if in a trance. I knew that he didn't have as good eyesight as us but I know he had some reaction, because Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So what sport are we playing Mr. Boucher?" Edward inquired in a strained voice.

"Basketball. We're uh playing basketball. Everyone grab a ball and come back over to me!" he commanded.

"Be right back." Edward left to go get us some balls.

"Ever played basketball?" The teacher asked me.

"Just shot some hoops every now and then. I haven't actually played any organizational sports."

Edward handed me my ball and looked at Mr. Boucher to get the next instructions.

"We are going to be learning to shoot free throws today. Pick a basket and listen up." Edward and I chose the basket furthest away from the teacher. We could still hear him perfectly and way not be as far away as possible. "Use one hand to shoot the ball at the hoop and stay behind this line."

"Have you ever shot free throws before Bella?" Edward whispered sexily in my ear.

"No, I haven't Edward. In all my one hundred years of going through high school Phy. Ed. I've never played basketball before."

"Well then, why don't I show you?" he proceeded to place me right behind the free throw line and step behind me to guide my hands with his. (A/N Can't you imagine him doing this?) His body lined up against mine and I took a shot. Of course it went in, with a swish.

Once class was over I changed out of the uniform and was just about to leave when a brave girl came up to me.

"Do you have a physical relationship with your boyfriend? Because you guys looked really cozy when he was teaching you to shoot." Her eyes searched mine to detect if what I was going to say was the truth.

"What do you think?" I smirked and waked out to meet my Edward.

**There you go. I told you guys I was a slow poster!**

**Tell me if you like it!**

**Hannah**


End file.
